


Ship like burning

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: все ради мечты.
Relationships: Guts/Griffith (Berserk)
Kudos: 5





	Ship like burning

**Author's Note:**

> для ФБ-2015.

— Держись, командир, — с суровой нежностью сказал Гатс, не прекращая размеренно ебать Гриффита. — Еще слов пятьдесят для приличия.

Гриффит прогнулся в пояснице и вильнул задом.

— Мало графики, — озабоченно прокомментировал Джудо из зрительного зала: весь отряд расположился у открытого входа в шатер полукругом, с пивом и орешками. — На эр не потянет.  
— А вы тут зачем, вашу мать?— вызверился Гатс. — Договаривались же: кинк на подглядывание!

Ястребы с явной неохотой изобразили усердное внимание.

— А меня чет не прет, — признался Коркус, отхлебнув пивка, — когда без бабы. Каска, может, хоть ты сиськи покажешь?  
— Графика! — оживились все.  
— Пошли нахуй, — строго сказала Каска. Подумала и добавила: — Блядь.  
— Ну, в целом можно и так, — Джудо набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и монотонно зарядил: — Хуй, пизда, жопа, хуй, хуй, баклажан…  
— Баклажан?! — даже остановился Гатс.  
— Элемент неожиданности, — пожал плечами Джудо. — Или фабулы. Ладно, давайте быстренько кого-нибудь выпотрошим, чтобы там кровь-кишки-брыжейка, полирнем [заблокировано Роскомнадзором] и по палаткам?

Все согласно зашумели. Пиппин молча встал и пошел за кальяном.

— Я всё, — проинформировал Гатс, отлепился от Гриффита и подтянул штаны. — Ты там живой?

Гриффит выпрямился, тряхнул белокурыми волосами и с достоинством поклонился. Достоинство качнулось в такт. Все сдержано зааплодировали, восхищаясь командиром.

Ради блага отряда Гриффит по-прежнему был готов на все.


End file.
